Histoire d'oiselles
by Vorna
Summary: Une 'tite nistoire : un beau mâle au centre de toutes les conversations. Toutes ? Non, juste une en fait. Mais quelles répercutions !


**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J. K. Rowling, of course dear !

Voilà une 'tite nistoire, rien de triste. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très marrant non plus... Juste divertissante. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle est juste assez attrayante pour qu'elle puis vous intéresser.

Lecteur qui a atterri ici sans trop savoir comment : bonne lecture !

* * *

**Histoire d'oiselles**

Hermione arriva, plus ou moins réveillée dans la Grande Salle et s'installa devant son bol de lait. Elle se servit de jus de citrouille, un verre bien plein de vitamines pour la journée. On était jeudi et elle commençait par Potions… avec les Serpentards, évidemment. Sa journée était à deux doigts d'être gâchée à cause de ça. Mais si tous les jeudis devaient être gâchés à cause des cours en commun avec la maison ennemie à la sienne, les autres jours de la semaine seraient eux aussi pourris. Bref, elle avait bien besoin de ce verre pour se donner un coup de fouet (pas trop fort quand même !)

La tartine recouverte de confiture était à l'entrée de sa cavité buccale grande ouverte lorsque la flopée quotidienne de hiboux arriva dans la Grande Salle avec un bruit tonitruant de plumes. Comme si les oiseaux se disputaient pour entrer et délivrer le courrier à leur destinataire le premier. Et de retour à la volière, ils se titilleraient pour dire : « C'est moi qui lui ait apporté le premier ! – Non, c'est moi ! répondrait une petite chouette toute rondelette. – Calmez-vous ! Tout le monde sait que c'est moi qui suis le plus rapide… - dirait un hiboux grand duc, très digne. » Bref, le truc habituel quoi !

Hermione regardait l'ensemble d'un regard nonchalant. Elle croqua dans sa tartine croustillante et c'est là qu'elle le vit… Comment avait-elle pu ne pas apercevoir un tel spécimen ? A travers les plumes, cela faisait encore plus classe. Il était si grand, si svelte, si… Avec un regard tellement intelligent et tellement sagace… Il s'étendit, bombant ainsi le haut de son corps dans une bouffée d'orgueil.

-Oui tu es beau… Avec de tels yeux… Tu vas plaire à quelqu'un toi… murmura Hermione.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un.

-Harry, Harry, il faut que…

-Deux minutes Hermione, faut que je finisse de lire ça…

-Ron, il faut…

-Eh ! écoute ça vieux ! s'exclama le beau ténébreux.

-Woah ! génial ! s'écria l'autre.

Hermione comprit. Ce n'était pas une affaire de mecs, mais de filles. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Ginny. Elle la chercha des yeux… et la trouva. En train de bécoter un énième garçon. Bon, eh bien, ce serait pour plus tard. Lavande ne pourrait certainement pas comprendre. Mais il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un avant de _lui_ en parler… Un ami… Hagrid ! Non, il n'était pas assez porté sur ce genre d'histoire. Elle n'avait plus qu'une solution : _lui_ en parler tout de suite… Hermione aurait quand même aimé avoir l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre avant.

-Mais si ça se trouve, ce serait peine perdue, songea-t-elle encore.

Son cerveau était en pleine ébullition.

Elle finit sa tartine à la va-vite et partit. Personne ne la remarqua détaler comme une lapine avec un chat à ses trousses.

Arrivée dans les escaliers, elle repensa encore à lui. Oui, il _lui_ plairait sûrement. Tout à fait dans ses goûts. De grande taille, fin, avec des yeux dorés…

Soudain, une idée la frappa : il fallait qu'elle l'entretienne dans un coin, sinon, on se moquerait d'elles…

-Oh et puis, je m'en fiche complètement. Je ne les vois presque jamais, et je ne vois pas quel serait leur intérêt à se moquer ainsi de moi.

Une élève se retourna sur son passage à l'entente de ces mots prononcés un peu fort. Hermione n'y fit guère attention. C'est tout juste si elle voyait même où elle mettait les pieds tellement elle était obnubilée par ses pensées. Qu'on la prenne pour une folle... Einstein l'était bien, lui !

Enfin elle arriva à destination. Elle se planta fermement devant son interlocutrice.

-Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai pas su attendre ce soir. Je pense que je vais rater quelques minutes de cours. Quoique non, si je me dépêche… Il faut absolument que je te dise : j'ai rencontré quelqu'un pour toi. Je pense qu'il est tout à fait dans tes goûts et critères : grand, fin, et quand il s'étire… Tu verrais la longueur… Et ses yeux… ses yeux ! Je me demande vraiment comment je n'ai pas pu le voir avant. Ils se remarquent tout de suite pourtant ! Il a de grands yeux dorés, comme tu les aimes. Ils sont intelligents, et tu sais à quel point je suis pointilleuse sur l'intelligence des garçons… Tu en as souvent entendu parler. Et même pas que des garçons. Bref, c'est de toi qu'on parle, là. Si ça se trouve, c'est ton futur mari !

Un regard ahuri se fixa sur la jeune fille après cette tirade dite d'une traite, d'un souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ? lança-t-elle, piquée au vif. C'est vrai, quoi ! Il est tellement beau, et toi, tu es tellement belle. Vous allez très bien ensemble ! Oui, je sais, je ne vous ai jamais vu ensemble, donc je ne peux pas dire. Mais c'est pas dur de vous imaginer et vous ferez un couple parfait. Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?

Hermione s'était tournée vers une compagne. Elle ne semblait pas beaucoup intéressée par la conversation alors elle s'envola. La jeune fille en revint à son amie.

-Il faut organiser une rencontre. Ab-so-lu-ment ! Quoi ? Non, je ne m'y prends pas trop vite ! C'est pas vrai ! De toute manière, j'ai toujours raison... Je plaisante bien sûr ! Quoique... Toujours est-il que vous _**DEVEZ**_ (ce mot en fit sursauter plus d'un car elle le cria presque… en fait, elle le cria tout court) vous voir. C'est vital ! Non, je n'exagère pas.

Hermione fit quelques pas puis se replanta devant son interlocutrice.

-Il va très certainement arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour se reposer. Fais lui un accueil chaleureux, d'accord ?

Un coup d'oeil sur sa montre lui fit pousser un cri d'horreur.

-Il faut que je te laisse. Tiens moi au courant, je reviendrai ce midi...

Elle s'apprêtait à partir que, dans une grande bourrasque (les cheveux d'Hermione étaient à ce moment-là dressés sur sa tête), il apparu. _Lui._ Avec ses yeux mordorés et sa taille élancée.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il était beau ? murmura Hermione, les yeux brillants.

Quelques plumes blanches volèrent, l'une d'elles se posa sur la tête de la jeune fille, heureuse. Enfin, elle avait réussi à la caser ! Pourtant, elle n'était pas réputée dans le monde matrimonial... Mais elle l'avait fait !

oOo

-Harry. Harry !

-T'as vu la vitesse de ce balais ?

-Ouais ! Fantastique ! On ne le voit même pas passer !

-Harry !

-Hermione, tu ne vois pas que je discute sérieusement ?

-Non, ça ne se voit pas, répondit la jeune fille en jetant un regard désintéressé au magazine de Quidditch disposé entre Harry et Ron. Harry, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose de très important.

-Oui, Hermione ?

Le garçon ne semblait pas attentif du tout, aussi resta-t-elle plantée, les bras croisés devant eux.

-Bah alors ? Accouche !

-Hedwige a des petits !

-... Quoi ?

-Il y a quelques mois, Hedwige a trouvé l'âme-soeur grâce à moi, dit-elle très fière. Et on peut trouver des oeufs dans son nid.

-C'est vrai !?

-Comme si j'avais l'habitude de mentir.

-C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas très bien mentir.

-Merci de ton soutien, Ron.

-Héhé, tu te rappelles en première année avec Rogue ? pouffa le rouquin.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Bon, on y va ou pas ? La voir ?

oOo

Et c'est ainsi que la chouette des neiges reçu tous ses amis (au nombre d'une dizaine dont Dumbledore sans compter tous les non-invités humains et/ou rapaces) lorsque les oeufs eurent éclos. A côté d'elle, très digne et surtout fier, se tenait le papa, un Grand Duc, au regard mordoré. Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, dans la volière du célèbre collège de Poudlard.

(-Heureux ?Avec une marmaille pareille ?... -Tais-toi, Ron, tu gâches la fin. Et puis, tu n'as rien à dire, toi... T'inquiète, je rigole ! -...)

* * *

Au lecteur qui a atterri en bas de la page sans trop savoir comment : tête angoissée Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé cela ? Vous pourriez me donner votre avis ? Juste un 'tit mot. Rien qu'un : "oui" ou "non" ? En un 'tit clic... C'est trop demandé ? Vous seriez trop gentils. 


End file.
